theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hector (Castlevania)
Hector is the protagonist of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is a former general of Dracula who had decided he had enough of killing and fled. A woman Hector had later found contentment with was killed by his old comrade Isaac and he enters Dracula's domain in the game with the intent of avenging himself upon Isaac. Official background: The game's protagonist. A former Devil Forgemaster who betrayed Count Dracula three years ago, allowing his falls by the hand of Trevor Belmont. After renouncing his powers, Hector had been leading a normal life when his beloved was executed as a witch. He has vowed to exact vengeance upon Isaac, who cleverly manipulated the witch trial. In Castlevania Hector had a difficult childhood. He was born the son of an alchemist. At an early age, he found that animals gravitated towards him, both animals of the day and animals of the night. Other children and adults thought that this was unnatural and did not accept him. This caused his mother grief and she exclaimed to him that she wished he was never born. The only things his father was interested in was wealth, honor, control, and protection by those in power and barely noticed that Hector existed. One day, the animals that had witnessed the cruelty of his fellow humans and decided to help him "escape" his predicament. They caused the church to catch on fire and perhaps cost the lives of his family and neighbors. They told him that he was free now and should be happy that they got what they deserved. They told him to go to the one place in the world where he would be allowed to live and led him to Dracula's Castle. At Dracula's Castle Hector entered into the care of Dracula's Castle two years after another aspiring devil forgemaster had entered there, Isaac. There he was recognized as perhaps the most promising human resident there. Hector believed that power was what mattered in the world and that it did not matter if the power was "evil", for power was truly neither evil nor good. He mastered the arts of devil alchemy that enabled him to create living creatures using base materials. Isaac respected him but became jealous of his position of Dracula's favorite. Hector and Isaac's power grew and they soon became Dracula's generals and were considered equals to Death himself. Dracula sent them to ravage the countryside and turned his domain of Wallachia, which he had once protected, into a wasteland for betraying him. Hector did not wish to use his power to do this and did not want to kill humans even though they had never loved him because he himself was one. He obeyed his master though for many months. He pleaded his lord to not make him kill them anymore, but his concerns were brushed aside. Defection When Dracula received word that a Belmont was on his way to destroy him, he sent Hector to kill him. However, Hector took this opportunity to flee the Castle for good. He likely killed the demons Dracula had sent with him to help him in his task and was wounded in the process. He sought refuge in a church, which was a place he could hide his dark powers from the forces of Dracula. There he met Rosaly, who was the sister in charge of the church while the father was away, and she let him stay there and recover from his injuries. When Dracula sensed his power disappear he was concerned at the possible loss of his most powerful general. Since the Belmont had not entered Wallachia yet at this point, it could not have been him who killed him. He decided to send Isaac to find out what happened to him. If he was dead, then that was fine, though a regrettable loss. But if he was alive and had betrayed him, he was to bring him back to Dracula for punishment. He sent Isaac with several of his human compatriots and a werewolf. Though they could not track him by his power, the werewolf was able to find him by his scent. After pleading from a village boy named Ted, Hector decided to save Rosaly from the werewolf (an act he was unaccustomed to), which had decided to snack on some humans while on his mission. Since he was found already, he unmasked his power, destroyed the werewolf, and Isaac was alerted to his general whereabouts. Isaac later found him and decided to kill him rather than bring him back to Dracula as he was ordered. This was so that Dracula would stop thinking about Hector and avail himself to Isaac's services alone. During their battle, they sensed that Dracula's Castle had been destroyed and Dracula had perished. Trevor Belmont had breached Dracula's defenses much sooner than Dracula had anticipated and had the help of powerful allies, including Dracula's son Alucard. Isaac was enraged and blamed Hector's defection for Dracula's death. He was defeated however, and left for dead. Village Life Rosaly insisted that Hector remain with them until his wounds had healed. He was reluctant to do so because there may be others after him and he would put them in danger. She insisted that the Castle and all the demons had faded away. The most dangerous threats now were from humans (who were slowly behaving more wicked due to a curse Dracula had placed on the land upon his death). The children had apparently taken a liking to Hector as well. Rosaly made it clear that she liked him and he decided to stay and enjoyed three years of acceptance, though he did not venture into largely populated areas due to prejudice. Isaac however, had not died and spied on Hector's progress. Driven mad by the curse seeping into his being, he decided to allow Hector a time of happiness and contentment so that it would be all that more painful for him when it was taken away from him. One day, three years later, Rosaly headed into town in order to sell apples. This was the moment Isaac decided to strike at Hector's heart. He spread rumors that the apples that she was selling were poisonous and that she was a witch. Hector, who had went into town to pick her up in case there was any trouble from the townsfolk found her burned on a stake. Events of Curse of Darkness (game) Enraged, Hector followed Isaac's trail to Dracula's abandoned castle. There, Isaac challenged him to follow if he wished to regain his devil forgemaster powers. Hector follows Isaac into the castle and shortly finds a strange tomb. it is revealed that this tomb is a site for forging Innocent Devils (I.D's). Against his better judgment, Hector gives in and regains his old powers in devil forgery. Throughout the game, Hector comes across many other Innocent Devils including a Fairy Type (the first), a Battle Type, a Bird Type, a Mage Type and a Devil Type. There is also a secret Pumpkin Type to be found, but only under certain circumstances can it be obtained. As he chases Isaac through the castle and surrounding realm, Hector comes across two other characters; Zead, and Saint Germain. While Zead seeks to help Hector in his quest, St. Germain requests that he pursues Issac no further. In a short FMV, it is shown that these two characters are in conflict with one another. Zead continues to give helpful advice throughout most of the game. Through the game, Hector fights Isaac on more than one occasion. Each time Isaac is armed with powerful weapons and his own, evolved Devil ID. to counter this, Hector must forge his own Devil ID and evolve it to its second, and final form. The contrast between Isaac and Hector is interesting to see. Isaac seems to be younger than Hector, so it is easy to see how he used to respect him, as is discovered in the course of the game. Their dress style is also very different, as is the color of their hair. Isaac's fiery red hair may be taken as a symbol of hatred and anger, while Hector's white hair may be thought of as a symbol of purity, wisdom and nobility. In short, the opposite of everything Isaac has become. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Hector and his new lover Julia Laforeze were wandering around their world fighting Heartless, and Nobodies, they met Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Stitch, Roxy, Riku, Ventus, and Terra. When they introduced each other, they teamed up once they found out that Isaac and Pete teamed up to take over Hectors world. Soon after they all come face-to-face, they had a showdown which lasted about 109 sec. After the showdown, Hector, the Innocent Devils and Julia joined the team to defeat Isaac and True Organization XIII. Relationships Sora: As both have loved ones to protect, Hector respects Sora's pathway he follows and breaks the rules of "no meddling in other world affairs" to help those in need. Sofia the First: Ever since the two met in Enchancia, Hector promised Sofia's parents that he would protect her and the other Royal Prep students from harm with the help of his friends, and Hector and Sofia became trusted friends as Hector, Sora, King Mickey, Yen Sid, and Riku train her to wield a Keyblade. Catty Noir: As Hector and Catty found one thing in common, they form a band with Sora, the trio, Boo-Lu Cerone, Stitch, Marceline, Jake the Dog, BMO, and Operetta. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fighters Category:Darkness Category:Good hearted characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Mature characters Category:Adults Category:Good Darkness Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Sons Category:Strong characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Fantasy characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Main Members Category:Masters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Hero Saints Category:Hero Saints Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Ladies Men Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Voices of Reason Category:Optimists Category:One-Man Army Category:Key Pirates